Heart Gold and Soul Silver
by TransparentAnswer
Summary: "Gold is the neighborhood's friendly but trouble making boy. Kotone is the happy go lucky girl and childhood friend of his. When the local professor asked them on an errand, their adventure will soon begin..." Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners. Cover art is made and owned by Shiu (pyayaya(.)tumblr(.)com)
1. Chapter One- An errand for the two

The chirps of the flock of Pidgey's are the first thing he heard when he finally woke up. It was a clear morning. He looked at the alarm clock beside his bed and saw that it was 9. A bit late but still morning. He was greeted by the cries of a purple monkey which it's tail looks like a hand. He smiled, it was his Aipom. He petted the monkey and greeted. "Morning!" Aipom smiled wide and soon climbed up to his shoulder and nudged his head at his trainer's cheek. The boy who is still in his Pajama's giggled as if understanding what the Aipom meant. "Alright, alright. I'll get down as soon as I'm done."The Aipom nodded and ran out of his room and down to the stairs. He soon got changed, wearing his usual attire. A hat placed backwards which showed most of his hair which is spiked. A red jacket. And knee length trousers. He also take up his bag and left the room.

He closed the door and soon smell something as if there is something being cooked. And he immediately went down. As he imagined, there's his mom at the kitchen cooking and in the dining room, there's a Chansey, Bellosom, Sandshrew, Poliwag, Beedrill and Aipom is near to where his mom is. "Morning mom!" He greeted and soon sat at the chair. The other Pokemon came to him and he smiled, petting each of them. "Morning guys!" "Morning Gold. I made your favorite." "Cinnabar Volcano burgers!" He cheered. That erupted a giggle from his mother. "You're rather happy today, aren't you?" "Yeah! And mom's burger's are always the best!" He smiled wide and soon enough, his mother placed a plate of the food and he wolfed it down. The lady smiled as she watched the boy.

"Ah! Yes!" She is reminded of something. "Hmm?" Gold hummed in question since he is still eating the burger. "Kotone came by before you got up. She's with her Marill and said something about our neighbor Professor Elm calling you and her to his lab today." "Professor Elm?" He wondered. "Yes, I'm not sure what it's about though. You should see Lyra soon." "Never mind mom. I'll go see her now!" He said and ate the rest of the burger in one go. "I'wll bwe gwowing nwow!" His words are muffled by the food as he left the table, still chomping the rest of the burger and opened the door. Aipom who had been sitting near his mother jumped down and catch up with the boy. The sight made her giggle and she shouted. "Have fun!"

-  
"I'll be going now dad! Let's go Rillee!" Kotone opened the door. The blue aqua mouse followed suit as she left her home. Nine O'clock would be the time where most are awake by now but it's still peaceful. Lyra took the time to enjoy the tranquil and serene sight of Newbark town. The breeze blows softly from the sea nearby and the tree leaves that have fallen are flown off. One of the leaves fell at Marill's forehead. "Rill? Rill!" Her Marill exclaimed as the leaf landed at her forehead. Kotone laughed a bit and crouched to her. Taking the leaf away. "It's gone now Rillee." She petted it. The blue mouse calmed down and smiled at her. Kotone too smiled back. "Gold should be out by now." She said, looking at the said boy's house which had always been near to the ocean. Sure enough, she saw him running out, his mouth full of food and his mom's Aipom following him. Kotone giggled as she saw him trip for not looking in front of him. "Rushing out while eating obaa-san's Cinnabar Volcano Burger again? I swear this doesn't get old." She said to her Marill and she agreed.

She is about to approach Gold but suddenly saw someone not from Newbark town. In curiosity, she followed the person and saw that he is crouching near to professor Elm's house. As if he is trying to take a peep at the lab. The first thing she did is approach him. She heard him say, "So this is Professor Elm's lab..." "What are you doing?" She asked. The boy who had red hair and silver eyes soon stare at the girl. Glaring. "What do you want?" He growled. "I'm asking, what are you doing?" She repeated her question. "That's none of your business." He replied rudely and pushed her away. She fell to the ground but soon got up. "How rude." She pouted and left the boy alone with whatever he wants to do.

Kotone then stood near to the professor's lab. "Yo Kotone!" Gold greeted and came along with his Aipom. "You're late Gold." She saw Gold's panicked expression as she said it purposely but soon added. "But I just got here too so you're forgiven." There's a sigh of relief from the boy. "Thank you!" "Well, let's head in!" Kotone beckoned and so the two head inside the lab. As they entered, the professor who is a man at his thirties greeted them. "Gold-kun! Kotone-chan! You're here!" "Morning professor Elm!" Gold and Kotone greeted. "So what is it that you want to ask us?" Kotone asked. "You see, I have an acquaintance who call himself as . He told me there is something that he wants to show me and it's a big thing." He explain and murmured. "It could be another Pokemon egg..." "Pokemon egg!?" Kotone exclaimed, her eyes gleaming in excitement. Gold sweat dropped at her reaction. Kotone's grandparents are breeders and she is always excited in keeping eggs and taking care of them. Heck, she would even give the newborn Pokemon to the neighborhood children who wants one or take care of the Pokemon herself that her house -Which is luckily large- had lots of Pokemon that is enough to keep her lonely dad company.

"Oh my... I forgot how excited Kotone-chan is about baby Pokemon..." Elm sighed and soon went back to the topic. "So here's where you came! Most of my Aide's are busy and the one Aide left couldn't leave." "Ah..." "Also, I'll be letting you take and choose one of the three Pokemon we are currently taking care of!" The professor continued.  
"Really!?"  
"But it's only for a while though."  
"Aww..." The two friends pouted. Professor Elm could sense the air around has turn a bit tense after he said that. "Anyway, I'll show you the three Pokemon!" He guided the two where the three Pokemon are being held. In one Pokeball, there is a green colored little Pokemon which had a leaf at it's head and some nodes. A grass type and it's called Chikorita. Another, is a small mouse with closed eyes and four holes which are red in color are seen at it's back. A fire type called Cyndaquil. The last Pokeball has a blue crocodile with red spiky mane at it's back. A water type called Totodile.

"They're all so cute~!" Kotone squealed. She gave each of the Pokemon a look and before she could choose, a hand grabbed one of the Pokeballs. "I'll take this one!" Gold declared and send the Pokemon out. It's Cyndaquil. "No fair Gold! You get to pick first!" Kotone pouted at the boy but he paid no heed as he looked at his new friend who is looking at him in confusion. Well, Gold is a new face for Cyndaquill after all. Noticing that, Gold slowly approached and crouch to it, gently petting it's head. "I'm Gold. Nice to meet ya Bakutarou!" He smiled wide at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil looked at the boy and see that he is sincere. He decided to jump over to one of his shoulder, the other being occupied by Gold's Aipom. Still smiling, he petted both of them.

Kotone had somehow gotten over the frustration and look at the remaining two Pokemon. She picked one PokeBall and send it out. A Chikorita. The green Pokemon in contrast to Cyndaquil looked at Kotone in glee and started jumping around in circles. Kotone giggled and soon carried the cheerful Pokemon. "Nice to meet you Mega! I'm Kotone!" She greeted and the green Pokemon rubbed the leaf at his head at her face, tickling her. "Hahaha! That tickles!" She giggled. Professor Elm looked that both Pokemon and trainer are able to get along well. "So how is it?" He asked. "They're pretty cool!" Gold replied. "Ah, you can go by now. Mr Pokemon lived near to Cherrygrove city so you can find him near there!" The professor informed and the nodded. As the conversation goes, they failed to notice the silver eyes peering at them through the windows...

* * *

Note: Um, Hi? Sorry to spam up with new stories but I just kind of had to let this out. If you had noticed, Nintendo announced months back in this year that they had decided to cut off Wireless connection on Nintendo DS (And probably DSi too) and it kind of made me feel nostalgic over one of the old Pokemon games that I had used to play. The first one had been Fire Red/Leaf Green, Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald in gameboy and soon to their next ones in NDS and the newest Pokemon X and Y. Sure I love them equally but for me, Heart Gold and Soul Silver is the one game that will be attached to me to my heart. And it's basically one of my favorites due to the fact that you can interact with your Pokemon by keeping them in the first slot. I wish they had this feature in the next games because though I enjoy Pokemon X and Y's Pokemon-Amie for interacting and playing with them like I'm seeing the Pokemon for real, it doesn't really help the fact that you can't talk to them like in HGSS. T_T As for the nicknames, I actually had them inspired from the manga Pokemon Adventures which is one of my all time favorite manga's but just because it was inspired doesn't mean that the teams would be the same as the manga. I think I said enough, happy reading. *Smiles and waves*


	2. Chapter 2- What a day

The travel to Cherrygrove city took two hours. Considering the wild Pokemon living near the road and some of them would often attack any passing trainers. Once they finally arrive the city, Gold shouted. "We're finally here!" The city is pretty refreshing with many flower beds around and a beach is there. The citizens take care of them well too. Bakutarou and Mega soon run off to the beach and they started playing, running and rolling around the sand. Kotone giggled at the sight. "They're having so much fun there." "Yeah." Gold agreed. Kotone's Marill and Gold's Aipom soon played along with their new friends. Gold and Kotone sat at the sand watching them.

"Hello there lads. Are you traveling trainers?" An old man approached the two childhood friends. They nodded in response and a smile appeared at his face. "That is great! I have some things to show you!" The old man ran off ahead and the two did the same, letting the Pokemon play around at the beach for a while. He showed and tell them some things that every trainer need to know such as the PokeMart and Pokemon Center which is pretty common for them to know. "That's all you need to know!" He concluded. "Thank you sir!" They bowed to him. "Don't mention it lad." "Ah, do you know where Mr. Pokemon lives?" Kotone asked. "Mr. Pokemon? He lived at route 30. It's right north of Cherrygrove city." He replied. "Eh? That's far from here!" Kotone complained. But Gold laugh it off. "At least it's near to Cherrygrove." "Ah, you're positive I see. Oh yes, here is something for the two of you." The old man take out two cards which fits to a PokeGear.  
"Isn't this..."  
"The map card?"  
"Yes! Think of it as a token of gratitude for listening to my hints."  
"Thank you again sir!"  
"No problem!"

The two friends then went back to the beach and as they remembered, their Pokemon are still playing but had gotten a bit tired. "Guys! Let's take a break!" They nodded and willingly entered the PokeBall their trainers had taken out. The two friends rested in the Pokemon center for some time. Once the nurses told them that their Pokemon had rested well, they received the PokeBall back. Kotone let out her newly received Chikorita out. Mega looked happy at her and nudged his head at her stomach as she is sitting. Kotone patted the leaf Pokemon's head. She looked over at Gold who is petting his Cyndaquil. Smiling at the sight but is also reminded that they're not supposed to keep them along. 'I guess it means we'll have to say goodbye to them after we're done...'

-  
It was past noon by the time they had left the Pokemon center and they went ahead to route 30. On the way, they met a man who offered them an Apricorn box so they could store Apricorns found around Johto and went their way. Gold found a sign which shows north which said. "Mr. Pokemon's house is straight ahead!". Gold smiled in victory. "Told you it's close to Cherrygrove!" He stick out his tongue at Kotone and she just laughed lightly. "Alright alright you win." "The last one to get to Mr Pokemon's house owes the winner a Soda Pop!" Gold shouted and ran off ahead. "AH! HEY!" Kotone shouted back and ran to catch up along with her Chikorita. Gold and Bakutarou had been ahead of them earlier so obviously, Gold had won. "YES!" He exclaimed and raised his fist to the air. Bakutarou did the same. He soon saw Kotone and Mega catching up and stopped. "You owe me a soda then Kotone!" "I can't believe you Gold..."

"Ah!" Someone exclaimed and that received their attention. They soon saw a man at his sixties wearing a suit and brown fedora hat looking at them. "So you two are Gold-kun and Kotone-chan?" "Yes we are... Who are you sir?" Gold asked. "My apologies, I'm Mr Pokemon! I was the one who sent an e-mail to Professor Elm." He introduced himself and showed his house. "Why don't we head inside so we can talk?" He offered and they obliged. The man lead them inside and showed an egg with triangle spots. "Waaaah~~..." Kotone sighed dreamily at the egg. The man handed the egg to Gold which he accepted. "Oh yes, why don't you two rest a bit for the time being? Since you'll be returning to Professor Elm after this." "Sure!" Gold and Kotone agreed. The walk tire them out but they also wanted to spend some more time with their newly received Pokemon. Gold put Bakutarou down to the floor and he started running around the room. Mega did the same as the two friends sat on the chair.

"So you two are the children professor Elm had sent?" An elderly yet familiar voice asked as they walked towards the two. Gold and Kotone's eyes widened as wide as splicers when they saw the familiar looking old man. "Pr- Professor Oak!?" They cried in shock. The man smiled at them. "Why yes I am."  
"I've heard your radio talk show! It was very educational!"  
"Yes! I even know type match up's better thanks to your talk show!"  
"I'm honored you two. Ah, I'm sure the two of you are familiar with my work, right?" He inquired. "Yes!" They grinned at him though they didn't know what he is trying to ask. His eyes soon went towards the two Pokemon professor Elm had given. "Hm... They are really extraordinary! I can see why Professor Elm chose the two of you." He commented and requested. "Here in my hands are two new Pokedex that I have developed and I would like the two of you to have it." "Eh!? Are you serious!?" They exclaimed in shock. "Yes! I can see potential in you two. Here!" The man handed the Pokedex over. Gold's Pokedex is red with black motif's and Kotone's Pokedex is white with pink motif's. "Th- thank you so much!" They bowed. "No problem!" Professor Oak smiled and soon looked at his watch. "Oh, look at the time, I have a radio talk show coming up!"  
"Eh?"  
"So soon?"  
"Ah, before that, let's exchange our numbers to be on the safe side." He offered the two and they were much too happy to oblige. They're getting the famous Professor Oak's number, who wouldn't be happy? "I'll see you again then!" He waved towards the two as he left Mr Pokemon's house. A few moments after Professor Oak left, Gold could hear his PokeGear ringing. Picking it up, he heard him say. "G- Gold-kun! Kotone-chan! It's a disaster! Please come back to Newbark town as soon as you can!" With that, Professor Elm ended the call. "Gold? What was that about?" Kotone inquired. "Professor Elm said something about a disaster, not sure what it is but I had a bad feeling." "Then that's not good! Let's go guys!" Kotone called Mega who soon went to her while Bakutarou on the other hand, went to Gold and climb up to his shoulder. "We'll be leaving Mr Pokemon!" Both Gold and Kotone bowed and ran towards the door. "Be careful and be sure to hand it over to Professor Elm!" He called which they both replied back with an okay and left the house.

The two friends ran along the road, not encountering any attacking wild Pokemon by luck. As soon as they finally reached Cherrygrove city, they made a turn towards Route 29. Kotone stopped Gold before they finally left the city. "Gold, I'll be getting some supplies in case any of our Pokemon got injured by the wild Pokemon along the way back. You can go ahead. We'll meet at the gateway to route 46!" After saying that, Kotone left to the PokeMart. Gold obliged and ran ahead to the exit but he bumped to someone. "Sorry!" Gold apologized and is about to run ahead but the what the passerby had said stopped him. "...You got a Pokemon at the lab. What a waste. That's a Pokemon too good for a wimp like you." That irked the boy as he turned to Silver, resisting the urge to punch him. "What did you say!?" "...Don't you get what I'm saying? Well, I too have a good Pokemon. I'll show you!" He declared and sent out a Pokemon from the Pokeball. Shocking Gold along with Bakutarou who is outside of the ball. The Pokemon was the last one that both him and Kotone didn't choose, Totodile. "Totodile!?" He cried in shock. "How?" He wondered and then remembered of Professor Elm calling him and Kotone back to Newbark Town. He didn't know why by then but now that he saw the Totodile with the passerby who is a boy at his age with red hair and eyes, he now knew. 'This guy stole Totodile...' He thought in anger. He looked at Bakutarou who is looking nervous. 'Bakutarou doesn't seem to want to fight his friend either... But...' "Sorry Bakutarou, looks like we don't have a choice." Gold told the Pokemon with a hint of guilt at his voice. The Cyndaquil heard, able to somehow understand what his new trainer meant. Nodded and look at the Totodile with a fierce expression.

"Bakutarou, use smoke screen!" The Cyndaquil let out a puff of smoke out of the holes at it's back which clouded the Totodile's vision along with the red-haired boy's. "Now tackle it!" Gold ordered and Cyndaquil who could slightly see through tackles towards where Totodile stood, injuring the said Pokemon slightly. Totodile soon started to attack in random directions due to it's inability to see the fog. Cyndaquil tackled it once more. The smoke slowly subsided as the battle went on. Gold now see Cyndaquil standing and Totodile barely able to move despite still having some energy left. The red haired boy noticed Totodile's health and returned the Totodile to it's Pokeball. "...Hmph. Are you happy you won?" He asked with a displeased tone. Gold didn't answer. He is angry at the fact that the boy stole the Totodile and also because the battle isn't even finished. "Who the hell are you?" Gold gritted his teeth and asked. "...I'm going to be the world's greatest trainer." The boy simply replied and left. It was at that moment that Gold noticed a fallen trainer card which seems to belong to the boy. It seems to fall during the time they bumped each other. The boy soon took the fallen card and left him standing. Gold stared as the boy left and his figure going further away from his sight.

"Gold?" Why are you still here?" His familiar friend's voice snapped him back to reality. He now see Kotone in front of him with her Marill and Chikorita.  
"Kotone?"  
"I just finished buying the stuffs we need and I saw you standing here. Mind telling me what happened?"  
"Well..."

-  
Gold and Kotone both entered the lab and saw a police officer asking a few things to the professor. Noticing the two friends, he simply told them off. "I'm sorry but we're currently on investigation." "We know the person who took the Pokemon from Professor Elm." They said at the same time.

_"A boy around our age with red hair?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
"I think I saw him looking over at Professor Elm's lab before I met up with you in front of the lab..."  
"Really!?"  
"Your description hits off with how I saw his appearance to be." Kotone paused for a while and murmured. "I can't believe he's looking at the lab to steal the Totodile..." Gold heard and said. "Even I was surprised that he stole it. But the Totodile seems to like him..."  
"But... How are we going to tell the professor or the police if they came?"  
"Let's just tell them based on what we know about him."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. I think I want to know his reasons for stealing myself." Gold told her. For the first time, Kotone had never heard of him saying something serious or even had a serious look. 'He must really mean what he said.' Kotone thought and also added mentally. 'I kind of want to know about him some more...'_

"Before I left town, I saw the person looking at the window near Professor Elm's lab." Kotone told the man. "And I bumped to them on my way back home to Newbark town." Gold added. "Really? Then they must be the culprit..." The police murmured and looked at the two friends once more. "Can you tell me how they look like? Or their name?" He questioned. "I couldn't see them clearly but I remember they got red hair. And their name is Silver." Gold replied. "How do you know their name?" The policeman asked once more. "Their trainer card kind of fell when they bumped to me. I managed to take a look at their name too."  
"Thank you for your cooperation! Now our duty is to search information about this red haired individual." The police thanked them and soon left. Now only on their own, they went over to Professor Elm who is still in shock that one of the Pokemon are stolen. "Gold-kun, Kotone-chan, this is terrible..." He said glumly. An aura of depression is surrounding him which cause both of them to sweat drop. Kotone then remembered about their errand and take out the egg that was given. "Professor? This is what Mr Pokemon found." She handed the egg to him which cause him to jolt up in surprise. "An egg!?" He soon calmed down and inspect it. "Well it is a Pokemon egg but I've never seen any egg like this..." He murmured and look at them but noticed a familiar object at Gold's Pocket. "Is that... a Pokedex Gold-kun?" He asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, Professor Oak gave it to me! Kotone got one too!" Gold replied. "Professor Oak did!?" Professor Elm exclaimed. Much more shocked than ever. 'That man is always good at seeing the potential of people...' He mused and smiled mentally. "Wow Gold-kun, Kotone-chan. I knew you two were something else. This is a suggestion, but why don't you try out the gyms?"  
"Gyms? You mean battling the gym leaders?"  
"Yes! Once you have all eight, you maybe able to go to the Pokemon League and become the champion... Or not! Ha ha!" Professor Elm lightly laughed and hearing that, the two friends started to laugh too. Bakutarou and Mega both jumped around their trainers and nudged their heads at their legs. Both Gold and Kotone looked at them somewhat sadly. "We'll have to return you to the lab now, huh?" Kotone said dryly. "No no! You two can keep them!" Professor Elm intercepted. Which earned a surprised look.  
"Well, they seem to like you right now. Why not?"  
"Really!?"  
"Yes! Really! Though it's pretty shocking that we lost one of the Pokemon we kept, hearing you two getting a Pokedex is more of a shocker!"  
"What a day huh? Professor?"  
"Yes it has."

-  
"...So you'll be leaving on a journey then?" Gold's mother asked. "Yeah..." The lady went to his son and hugged him. "You're my son after all. Go and fulfill your dream as a Pokemon trainer."  
"...Thanks mom."  
"No need to thank me Gold. But everyone here would miss you." She looked over to the Pokemon living with them who were staring at them. Some with glassy eyes as if they are about to tear up and others in a sad expression that they might not see Gold for quite some time. Aipom couldn't hold his tears and jump to Gold's left arm. Clinging and crying out tears like a waterfall. Bakutarou who is resting at his left shoulder looked at the Aipom somehow sadly. Gold's mother chuckled. "It seems Aitarou wants to come along with you for your journey." Gold and Aitarou now looked at each other at their eyes though the Aipom still had some tears at his eyes and Gold petting it's head in an attempt to comfort him.  
"Really mom?"  
"Yes. I can tell from how he is clinging to your arms." Gold laughed a bit and said to the Aipom. "Alright Aitarou. You can come along." Hearing that, the Aipom grinned and let go of his grip at Gold's arm. Jumping in circles around Gold. Bakutarou too followed suit. Gold's mother giggled and soon heard a sizzling noise. "Ah! It's finally done!" She exclaimed and went over to the kitchen. Gold smelled an all too familiar smell for him and it's his favorite food along with his mother's specialty. "Cinnabar volcano burger's?" "Yes! And I made some for the other Pokemon to eat too!" She said as she placed the food at the table and a few plates on the ground for the Pokemon who couldn't reach the table or chair. "You don't have to cook up that much mom!" Gold said as he look over at how much Cinnabar volcano burger's she cooked. "You'll be leaving tomorrow, right?" She asked. Gold didn't reply. Meaning it's a yes. "You might not be able to eat this much good food again so eat up!" She chided him and looked at the household's Pokemon and turned to Gold again. "And consider this a welcoming party for Bakutarou, our family's newest addition." She smiled sweetly at the Cyndaquil. Bakutarou felt the honesty from her smile and soon got down of Gold's shoulders. He went over to the table where there is one small plate of Cinnabar volcano burger just for him. Gold then clapped both his hands together and said. "Itadakimasu!"

-  
"A journey, eh?" Kotone's father wondered. "Yeah dad! I'll be able to see all kinds of Pokemon around Johto!" That caused a chuckle coming out from the man. He patted her head.  
"That's my girl. I'm sure mom must be proud."  
"Yeah!" Kotone looked at a picture standing above the shelf near the door. It shows a younger Kotone with her father and a lady looking just like her. "I'll be a great trainer that mom would be proud of!" She cheered to herself. It is soon followed by Rillee and Mega's cries which seems like a cheering shout. After they did, the Pokemon whom Kotone and her father raised together followed suit with Mega and Rillee. For the rest of the day, Kotone spent her time playing with the other Pokemon and welcoming Mega to the family.

-  
Night soon came. Gold went up to his room with a tired look. Changing to his PJ's, he is about to sleep as he laid his back at the soft bed sheets but is interrupted when Aitarou along with the family's Pokemon came to his room and surrounded him. Bakutarou too came along with them, embracing Gold. Gold was taken by surprise but nevertheless, he smiled and murmured. "Good night guys..."

As for Kotone, she was taking care of the younger Pokemon that stayed at her home. Humming a lullaby which soon sent them to dreamland. Once done, she yawned a bit. She slowly stood up, hoping not to wake them up. When she left the room which is the nursery for most of the Pokemon she and her father had taken care of, she stretched her arms up and yawned. "What a day..." She walked to her room. She opened her room door only to see some of the other Pokemon she raised along with Rillee and Mega sleeping at her bed. Smiling, she went over to them and leaned onto one of the larger Pokemon. "Good night..." She murmured.

Both friends went to sleep with a smile etched at their lips. Excited for what is to come in the next day. A new adventure will soon begin...

* * *

トレーナデータ  
Gold  
Age: 12  
Badges: 0  
Pokemon: Bakutarou (Cyndaquil, Male, Level 10), Aitarou (Aipom, Male, Level 18)

Kotone  
Age: 12  
Badges: 0  
Pokemon: Mega (Chikorita, Male, Level 10), Rillee (Marill, Female, Level 15)


End file.
